creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The interplannetary federation
Interplanetary Federation The interplannetary federation is a sovereign alliance of over 4500 planets and 7000 moons in the Milky way galaxy under human rule. The federation is split into three sectors: borderworlds,inner worlds and homeworlds with the main government capitol on Earth. History After Humanity started colonizing other star systems in 2154 rich companies and corporations heavily funded mining operations on other planets due to the fact that many of them were as rich(if not richer) than many governments. Many rich men became even richer via these missions and became far more powerful than the government and many of them had private armies. The only governments strong enough to fight them were mostly corrupted or controlled directly by them which was leading to nothing but chaos. In the year 2205 things got out of control and a huge war started all over human controlled space causing the entire system to crumble and anarchy ensued. Pirates were popping up everywhere,planets and moons became hell holes and no matter where you went you were to fear for your life. No goverments to control anything. However among this chaos one man with a vision rose up. His name was Allen Reeman. He was born on a moon called Artemis in 2210 as the son of a local ruler. After his father died he took control of the moon and his fathers armies and ships. This was his opportunity to fulfill his dream of bringing order to all human planets. With his titanium fist and great charisma he took over many planets and moons purging them from pirates and freeing the local population while expanding his empire. Despite his violent ways he knew that the only way to usher peace among humans involves violence however had amazing charisma and could easily convince the people on newly subdued planets about his ideals. In such tough time promise of peace and freedom from such a powerful and influential person was more than enough to convince the majority of the people on the moons and planets to obey him. In the period from 2240 to 2300 Allan Reeman and his fleets and armies took controlled of all but a few planets in human controlled space and exterminated piracy putting the dark time of humanity space age to an end. From foundation(2305) to Present time(2434) After the interplannetary federation was established Allen Reeman was set to be the president of the council of humanity. He and all the chancellors realized that over a century with almost no technological progress had to be resolved. Putting the finest mind of humanity to work within a period of 10 years many technologies were achieved. Human lifespan was increased to 600 years,body enhancing nanobots were given to all citizens increasing average human speed,strength,agility and intellect four times. Advances in robotics,space travel and ecology were drastic. A new alloy called polycarbonatium was discovered. This powerful alloy of carbon and titanium is seven times stronger than titanium but slightly heavier.AI is implemented in households,military technology advances further than before and psychic abilities begin to be experimented with. Life standard increased dramatically and freedom of religion and thought and racial equality were enforced. Soon humanity expanded even further colonizing thousands more of planets and moons uniting all cultures and humans into one great federation. Government The main and only government is the central council on Earth the council is made up of chancellors that represent all the colonized planets and moons(one chancellor per planet/moon also has to originate from the planet he represents). The chancellors influence the final decision of the whole council depending on how it influences their planet . The council is watched by two AI name Truth and Freedom. These AI use mind reading technology to detect corruptive chancellors. Corrupted chancellors are imidiatley terminated to prevent further corruption or persuasion of political decision.This way the decisions are not influenced by corrupted chancellors or any exterior 'terrorists' Culture There are several dozen big cultures within the interplanetary federation and countless smaller ones scattered on planets and in space.The constitution of the federation allows all these cultures to exist freely,there is no official culture however, it is by law needed for a member of another culture to adapt as much as possible to other cultures that he is visiting. Each planet has it's own dialect or language that is different from all others. Not only that but ancient Earth languages are still spread heavily around human space. This problem was solved by the genius of the scientist Harren Kiasha from borderworld Altar. She did so by creating a underskin universal translator that attaches to the neural pathways of the brain. It allows anyone who is equipped with it to understand what the person he is talking to is speaking. If the person he is speaking too has the translator too it will register everything the other one is saying and auto translate it with 99.9% accuracy. Any sort of worshiping of supernatural beings or deity's is allowed however preaching them or forming anything bigger than a localized religious community is not allowed. Aldo everyone is free to believe in what they want the majority of the population has no religious beliefs and are atheists. Economy Economy is heavily orientated towards the communistic ideas of Karl Marx as there are no rich or poor people and all the industrial production is planned by the government however it is heavily influenced by peoples demands. Agriculture is sufficient to maintain the population however if needed it can be expanded or shrunken. Each planet/moon has it's own separate miniature economy. The majority of the planets and moons rely heavily on tourism to create income while other sources of income include mining, agriculture and industries. * The only currency in the whole federation is the interplanetary financial standard or simply refered to as the standard. The standard is a virtual currency rather than a material one however it functions the same way as gold or banknotes. Military and Naval forces The military are assigned to defend and assault planetary and moon surfaces. The military is heavily funded and advanced as no risks are allowed when it comes to defending the human space. The head of all planetary and moon military forces is Supreme commander Aspen Hiana born on planet Altar in the Inner worlds sector. The military ranks that originate from 20th century have been completely erased and replace with new ones. Supreme commander-The supreme leader of all military forces High commander-Leader of defenses of an entire planet Low commander-Commander of separate armies on a planet Mecha commander-Commander of mechanized forces of a planet/army Troop commander-Commander of a battalion of troops Trooper-A single soldier(unit) of an army Troopers are individuals who volunteered to join the military (male and female). They are equipped heavily and with powerful equipment. Aldo they lack any training their heavily advance gear and skill chip implants make up fr their lack of training. The Interplanetary Navy is a powerful organization and the backbone of federations defenses. The navy patrols borderworlds and protects colonized planets and moons.The Navy is heavily funded and uses advanced technologies. The Navy is commanded by admiral Petar Ivanović born on the planet croatia. The ranks are very different then traditional naval ranks but still serve similar purposes Admiral-The supreme commander of all interplannetary navy fleets Fleet Admiral-Commander of a single fleet/armada Star commander-Commander of a large capital ship Commander-normal command,commands smaller ships Bridge officer-Serves as a commander of a certain ship function Sentinel-Commands lower ranking crew members Other crew consists of engineers and (depending on the ship type) hangar managers